


Rain of Vengeance

by GeezerWench



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Aro Volturi - Freeform, Caius Volturi - Freeform, Character Death, Dark, Gen, Genocide, Marcus Volturi - Freeform, Quileute wolf pack, Revenge, Volturi, not for Wolf Pack lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeezerWench/pseuds/GeezerWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aro learned that after waking as a vampire, the seemingly controlled newborn Bella went berserk. There will be consequences. </p><p>Multiple character deaths. Graphic violence. Not for Wolf Pack fans.</p><p>After reading Shattered by Mrstrentreznor on FFN, this came to me. It set off an idea. I made a few subtle changes to suit myself. A sort of fanfic AU of a fanfic AU, if you please.</p><p>With banners and pictures on http://geezerwench.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain of Vengeance prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author: GeezerWench
> 
> Title: Rain of Vengeance
> 
> Character(s)/Pairing: Aro, Caius, Marcus, the Wolf Pack
> 
> Genre: Drama, tragedy 
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Pre-reader / Beta: happyghost
> 
> Prompt / Inspiration: Shattered by Mrstrentreznor on FFN
> 
> With banners and pictures on http://geezerwench.com/

.

Rain of Vengeance prologue

.

~oVo~

.

 

Aro turned away from the sight before him. Lifting his face to the roiling, weeping clouds above, he closed his eyes and remembered. Shoving aside the memories of all those he had ever been in physical contact with, he descended into his own.

And his granite heart wept.

 

.

~oVo~

.

 


	2. Rain of Vengeance chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rain of Vengeance chapter 1

.

~oVo~

.

 

"Master, we believe they are all _gone_."

Jane's sweetly high-pitched words reverberated harshly through Aro's mind. With each resounding echo, his jaw clenched tighter. The hand in which he held the small cell phone began to tremble while the other went to the burgeoning hollow ache in his chest.

He denied the words' very meaning. The Cullens ... Carlisle ... could _not_ be gone. There was some error. Jane, Felix, Alec, and Demetri had made some terrible mistake.

Though he knew his most trusted guardsmen would not have dared to speak such blasphemy if there was any chance it was not true, his vast mind refused to accept it.

Yet he knew they would not lie to their king. He knew it like he knew his own name.

As he knew the thoughts and dreams of every creature-human or vampire-he had ever touched.

He knew it, but he could not help but ask through the small device still clutched in his hand, "Are ... are you certain?"

"Yes, Master," Jane's sorrowful voice replied. "Before informing you, we visited four of their homes in North America while we attempted to make contact through their various phone numbers. At Demetri's urgings, we returned to their property in Forks, Washington and split up to thoroughly search the remains of the house and their territory. We came upon some very unusual and unpleasant odors interspersed throughout the rubble of the house and the forest that were unfamiliar to us all. Demetri-"

"Jane." Aro's normally sure tone quavered. "Is Demetri able ...?"

Demetri's low, subdued voice replaced Jane's. "Master, I _sincerely_ regret that I am unable to _locate_ Carlisle."

Aro gasped and the tiny phone slipped from his fingers and shattered on the travertine tiles at his feet. Caius' and Marcus' heads jerked up in shock from the ancient parchments spread across the wide table before them.

Marcus blanched at the sheer misery carving deep furrows in his brother's face.

Greatly disturbed by the utter impossibility of Aro losing his grasp on anything, Caius glanced worriedly to Marcus and back to Aro. "Brother, what news?"

"I ... I," Aro stammered, taking one unsteady step toward them. His fingers curled sluggishly as he brought his trembling fists up to press into his chest. "I require your assistance."

The two that had reigned by his side for millennia did not forsake him. Caius was at his side immediately.    

Marcus stood and slid a heavy chair from beneath the table, while sweeping scrolls and worn leather-bound tomes to the side.

The blond king placed a stabilizing hand at Aro's elbow, as his other brought his own phone to his ear to contact Demetri and hear the report.

Between giving their guard at the ravaged scene their initial orders, and calling for further guardsmen in the castle to muster in the adjoining throne room, Caius informed Marcus of the grievous news and guided the unresponsive Aro to his waiting hands.

Marcus took the eerily silent Aro by the arm and gently urged him to sit in the leather-upholstered chair. "Aro, my brother, we will uncover who has committed this heinous act."

"And it shall be avenged." Caius' quiet oath rang out as he swept from the room to speak to the Volturi's most trusted sentry.

 

.

~oVo~

.

 


	3. Rain of Vengeance chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rain of Vengeance chapter 2

.

~oVo~

.

 

From his centuries of experience, Caius knew he needed as much information as could be gathered before charging into battle. When the young Cullen had come to them and begged for death, he'd not been impressed by or concerned with the melodramatic, sophomoric ramblings of the childish Mind Reader. He had not shared Aro's glee with the alleged visions of the Seer when she and the little human pet had burst upon the scene. He had only been truly concerned, and quite incensed, when Aro allowed them to leave Volterra with the girl's humanity intact.

His gut told him the problems stemmed from the human and that rain-drenched town in which the Cullens had found her. He wondered if they had granted her immortality as they'd been instructed.

Loath to bring further torture upon his bereaved brother, Caius hesitated before knocking on the age-darkened wood of the door to Aro's private apartment. He sighed wearily. Though he had learned quite a bit, Aro had the details he required. Caius knew he must tread carefully so as not to cause greater harm.

Sulpicia responded quickly to his quiet knock as if she'd been standing behind the door, and sadly directed him to Aro's unchanging position. As on previous visits, he was sitting by the window, matte black eyes staring out at, but not seeing, the green and gold rolling hills that surrounded their ancient home.

Caius delicately, but thoroughly, questioned Aro to learn everything he could about the Cullens, their coven, and the small, blighted village of Forks.

Even through his crushing grief, Aro understood Caius' intentions and spoke at length, his customarily expressive voice flat and absent of all emotion. He trusted his fellow king to know what needed to be done.

As Aro detailed what he had learned from the young Cullens' minds, a fire ignited in the pit of Caius' belly. In his private thoughts, he questioned why Aro had not spoken to him before of the deadly secrets hidden within the misty forests of the Olympic Peninsula, but it no longer mattered. Caius did not, and would not, place blame. He had the knowledge, experience, and ability to completely eradicate the threat.

New strategies began to form in the ancient warrior's mind. After making assurances and thanking his brother, Caius excused himself, bowed to Sulpicia, and left the room to begin issuing new orders.

It wasn't long before the first puzzle pieces of the mystery began to arrive in Volterra. Within twelve hours, reconnaissance photos began to accumulate. Within twenty-four, images of scanned charts and maps were printed out, cataloged, and spread across a shining mahogany conference table.

As more information filtered in, Marcus ordered a second large table to be brought in to make room for the growing stacks of documents and photographs. The large bulletin boards set about the room soon became obscured with charts and still more photos.

He frequently called on Aro in his private quarters. Unhappily, he relayed to Caius that Sulpicia was still unable to offer any comfort to her despairing husband.

Never having seen Aro so despondent in all the centuries they had been together, Caius worked feverishly-coordinating movements of small fact and rumor-gathering teams, organizing and disseminating the masses of information they fed to him, and periodically joining Marcus to officially greet their subjects who had begun to arrive in Volterra.

Once Caius had informed his guard that the Cullen Coven had been decimated, he knew the news would spread like a virulent plague throughout their world. What had taken him by surprise was the number of nomads and small covens who made the pilgrimage to the ancient city-some seeking news, others paying homage to the memory of Carlisle, and still others offering their assistance.

Carlisle Cullen had been thought eccentric in his views, and though he had been dismissed by some and beloved by others, he had been grudgingly admired by many.

One fact stood out above all others-no matter how curious those of their race were, after learning of the Cullens' demise, even the most inquisitive had avoided traveling to the state of Washington in America because they all held the same deep fear.

What could have massacred the entire coven? Though large and powerful, they had strived to live peaceful, unassuming lives-even the known warrior who had joined them in recent times.

What could have overtaken them all?

Could what had befallen the pacifist clan quit the Pacific Northwest, search them out, and end them?

Would the leaders of their kind be able to contain and destroy the threat?

Caius, Marcus, and the several Lieutenants rotating through the citadel took the time necessary to convey discreetly worded explanations about the previously unknown danger and reassure the fearful vampires.

 

.

~oVo~

.


	4. Rain of Vengeance chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Beta / prereader: happyghost
> 
> A/N: One more chapter after this.

Rain of Vengeance chapter 3

.

~oVo~

.

 

"Aro." Caius spoke quietly to the forlorn king who had not moved from his seat beside the window in two weeks. Caius slowly approached him. "From the information you gave me, and the intelligence I have received from the field, we are prepared to seek justice, and-"

"Justice, Caius? What justice could rectify the snuffing out of the brilliance that Carlisle brought to this dark world?" Aro asked listlessly, dropping his head into his hand. "Have you discovered who has done this? Who ... who has taken he and his family even beyond our immortal reach?"

"Yes. Felix and Demetri have brought back one of those who shares in the guilt." Caius raised his golden head. "I have interrogated him, of course, and learned much. He still lives." Lowering his voice, Caius said, "I feel your _expertise_ is required so that we might add to our knowledge." Caius extended his arm in invitation.

Aro lifted his head and turned from the window. Though he faced his brother, there was no recognition in his eyes.

Intently watching for any change, Caius continued guardedly. "I hesitate to mention it, but I know of your abiding concern for our vampire brethren. With each passing day, they grow more distressed-"

Aro rose stiffly and his fingertips settled lightly on the sleeve of Caius' coat. "Yes, Caius." At last, Aro's vacant eyes focused on the blond. "We ... we must think of our subjects."

"Yes, we must. Thank you, my brother." A barely perceptible smile lifted the corners of Caius' mouth. "They have depended upon our constant and unwavering leadership for centuries. They await their king-as does our prisoner." Bowing regally to the silently watchful Sulpicia, who stood not far from her husband, Caius then gestured toward the door.

At Aro's hesitant nod, Caius led him from the room.

"What of this man that has been brought to us, Caius?" Aro asked his voice hardly more than a whisper. "Who is he? What can he offer us?"

A contemptuous smile spread over Caius' lips. "I think you might find him to be most extraordinary. I learned much and have, accordingly, made minor adjustments to my plans, but only you can plumb the depths of his young mind. I knew, with your great thirst for knowledge, you would not want to miss this opportunity. "

Nearing the rear entrance to the throne room, Caius paused, placing his hand over Aro's. "Aro, this will be difficult for you. Do you think-?"

Aro's eyes closed and he lowered his head as fragmented pictures and scenes flooded his mind. After a moment, his head jerked upward and his eyes flew open. "It was the-?"

"Yes. My suspicions were confirmed. At this time, it is but a small infestation. We shall eliminate it."

Full of incredulity, Aro gasped. "They are nothing more than ... children-mere pups." His stunned gaze met Caius'.  

After a moment, a spark of determination not seen in a very long time flared in his eyes. Aro's spine straightened, and he squared his shoulders. "We must learn all that we can." Aro's chin rose as he faced the door. "We must do everything in our power to ensure the safety of our race and rectify the atrocity."

"I am in full agreement with you, brother." Caius easily tugged the ancient wooden door open. "Our people have need of your wisdom and guidance. Your presence will bring them solace."

Spotting their entrance, Marcus rose from his throne and bowed deeply in greeting. "Aro. Caius."

"Marcus." Aro replied, his attention on the bloodied, limp figure being supported in the center of the grand room by Demetri and Felix.

"This ... this _child_ is one of those responsible for-?"

"Yes." Caius answered, taking his place in front of his throne. His lips curled in a sneer. "Allow me to present to you Seth Clearwater."

Aro's eyebrows arched in surprise as he digested Caius' words and reexamined the many memories he had gleaned from Edward and Alice Cullen. He had allowed their condescending thoughts of the shapeshifters to cloud his judgement and overrule even his own wary instincts. That infinitely regrettable mistake had cost him dearly, but it would not be repeated. He glanced at the guards stationed around the perimeter of the room and then glided sedately toward the bruised and bleeding boy.

A low fire began to dance in his eyes, but his voice was barely a wisp of air. "Felix, Demetri, you cannot comprehend how appreciative I am that you have brought us this ... _gift_."

The two reverently inclined their heads in acknowledgement.

Felix seized the tangled, blood-matted hair at the back of the youth's head and yanked him up to face the king.

"Master, our venom is nearly as debilitating to these creatures as it is to the Children of the Moon."

"I see he isn't long for this world. He's barely conscious." The very corners of Aro's mouth lifted, and he reached one finger toward the shallowly panting boy's forehead.

After only a moment, Aro snatched his hand away and his eyes flicked up to his guards. "You have done well. I commend you. Take him. Be sure to reiterate the gravity of his crime. Alec's power will not be needed. Allow this _Seth Clearwater_ to experience the full agony of his death and dispose of his body in the incinerator."

Only after the prisoner had been dragged from the room, painting a trail of scarlet along the floor, did Aro turn to address his brothers. "Caius, Marcus, I have not been myself these past days and have shirked my duty. Caius, you extracted much from our young captive. I am astonished he was able to bear your questioning for so long. I have learned that even with their enhanced strength and speed, it took five of them in their animal form to bring down one vampire. Later, they required extensive training in order to meet the threat of a newborn army."

Aro paused and a grimace of pain flashed across his face. He took in a slow breath. "The ... the beasts have a type of _hive mind_ they share with one another. The memories of them all ..." His breath caught as flashing, disjointed scenes of the Cullens' massacre swarmed through his mind. He swallowed thickly to regain his composure. "Even with that advantage, they are ruled by their baser instincts. There is one I must read before he pays for his crime-the alpha of the pack. Please, let us confer."

Hand raised, Marcus was the first to approach with a glimmer of some strange light in his shadowed eyes.

Aro caught his hand and then reached toward Caius. "You'll be joining us, Marcus?"

"I shall."

Caius grinned darkly at Marcus as he clasped the offered hands. "Marcus has displayed an enthusiasm I've not seen for centuries." He caught Aro's eye. "The planes have been made ready and are on standby."

 

.

~oVo~

.

 


	5. Rain of Vengeance chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prereader / Beta: happyghost
> 
> A/N: last chapter, folks. Thank you for reading!

 Rain of Vengeance chapter 4

.

~oVo~

.

 

Caius' impeccable planning had all but guaranteed their victory. It had been a simple enough matter to spread their scent, capture another hostage-a young male shape shifter-and leave an unmistakable trail. As expected, the so-called La Push Protectors gathered their mates and tribal elders in one location in the village for protection. The unattended humans left behind were quickly contained and subdued as the pack of beasts were lured to a locale that was to the vampires' advantage.

Aro swept into the Tribal Hall, his face a blank mask as he glided along the line of quivering humans, a fingertip brushing lightly over the hand or arm of each terrified individual. At his signal, the prisoners were knocked senseless and bundled away.

That phase of the plan had taken only moments. The black-haired king, with his unconscious charges, arrived at the cliff above the sea in time to observe the battle.

Even having seen them in the memories of others, the size and strength of the fanged brutes was disconcerting to Aro, but his confidence in Caius' strategy was absolute.

The Volturi's small army of dedicated guards and highly motivated volunteers followed their orders precisely.

Had it not been so violent and bloody, one could have imagined the engagement was a macabre live reenactment of one of the old Master's depictions of Hell by one of the world's great ballet companies.

Also as Caius had predicted, the irrationally furious wolves had trailed the few decoy vampires to the cliff's edge, while the remainder had hidden in the canopy of the evergreen forest. So intent were they on their fleeing prey, the wolves had never glanced upward. The briny wind and intermittent rain helped to disguise the multiple scents.

As the small band of immortals leapt from the rocky ledge to the churning sea below, the Volterran foot soldiers dropped like silent wraiths from the tree tops.

The wolves snarled their frustration, knowing they'd never be able to match the speed of the vampires in the water. Their angry snarls turned to howls of disbelief and pain as they were swiftly surrounded and set upon.

A team of three vampires advanced on each furred creature. Two wrenched and twisted the animals' legs and broke them like kindling. The third moved in to bash out teeth or break jaws, ensuring long fangs did not rip and tear.

Aro had learned when the wolves were dreadfully injured, they returned to their human form. Even having seen the transformation in the minds of others, it was still an astounding display.

Though stronger than normal men, with multiple compound fractures in their arms and legs-some nearly torn off-and the loss of their life's essence, they were no match for the skilled and determined warriors.

It worked precisely as Caius had planned.

The Volturi had not lost even one of their compatriots to the wolves.

His eyes blazing with his triumph, Caius stood and roared, the gusting wind whipping his pale blond hair around his head. In a movement too fast for any of the agony-filled combatants to comprehend, Caius bent down, gripped the shoulders of the groaning man at his feet, dragged him forward, and threw him down in front of Aro.

At a flick of Caius' wrist, Felix held the screaming man to the ground as Caius strode to Aro's side. He nodded briefly in thanks as Marcus offered him a fresh cloak.

"Caius. Marcus. Let us confer so that you might know what I have learned." Aro reached for their hands.

After several seemingly endless minutes, the two kings released Aro's hands and stepped back, taking in and studying the face of each and every tribe member. Aro's eyes drifted open and he gazed out over the surging, white-capped waves far below them, and then to the human and near-human captives at the vampires' mercy on the rocky precipice.

Aro shut his eyes to the red-stained tableau that was before him. They had conquered their enemy. It would all soon be over, but he didn't share Caius' sense of victory. Retribution-punishment-though deserved, would not replace what had been lost to him.

He lifted his face to the roiling, weeping clouds above, shoved aside the memories of all those he had ever been in physical contact with, and descended into his own.

And his granite heart wept.

They would be protecting their people, but the resultant misery of the catalyst for their campaign was almost more than he could bear. Even if he had informed Marcus and Caius months before about the existence of the Quileute Protectors, there had been no indication they were anything more than a nuisance. The original treaty had been agreed to because the wolves had been outnumbered. No one could have foreseen the current devastating results.

At last, he gazed solemnly down at their vanquished enemy. "Let no one accuse the Volturi of being unjust. We do not mete out unwarranted verdicts. You will not be sentenced without knowing your crime."

A strained growl sounded from one of the men being held to the ground. "Now here comes the part where the villain gloats over-"

"Shut up, Paul," another hissed through broken teeth.

"We're all gonna fuckin' die anyway. Taha Aki isn't going to send bolts of lightning down from the sky to fry these fuckers. There's no cavalry gonna come riding up and save our asses. We killed the only bloodsuckers who might have given a shit about us! It doesn't matter what the hell I say."

"No, it doesn't," Caius agreed coldly. "Clearly, there were not enough jaws broken. It would behoove you to hold your tongue, or it shall be removed." Caius shifted his stance and nodded at Felix. "The one you are holding. Raise him from the ground."

The large guard lifted the mortally wounded man toward Aro's outstretched hand.

"Great-grandson of Ephraim Black, who established the treaty with the golden-eyed vampires. Son of the Chief of the Quileute tribe." Tilting his head to the side, Aro raised his voice. "Jacob Black-he who led the assault and committed the atrocities against the ... Cullens ... and the vampire race."

At Jacob's guttural denial, Caius peered haughtily down his nose at him. "A pity the _accepted_ heir apparent was unable to fully enjoy and appreciate his time with his _true_ half-brother before his demise."

"What? What are you talking about?" Jacob gasped out, blood dripping from his face.

Caius' eyes glinted with malicious joy. "The one named Embry Call was the _first_ son of your father."

"Embry is ...? What? Who _are_ you?"

Aro withdrew his hand from Jacob's blood-smeared head. Before speaking, he meticulously wiped the slick residue from his fingers with a cloth Jane had handed to him. "You know who we are. You'd heard of us from the _human_ Bella Swan."

"Bella!" Panting harshly, Jacob's words could barely be understood. "She married that ... that ... And then _he_ got her pregnant. That thing inside her was killing her. It killed her! Then Edward-"

"Injected his venom to grant her the gift of immortality," Aro continued. "You assisted him in keeping her heart beating. You witnessed her awakening."

"When she woke up, she was quiet for a while, and then she walked right up to the scarred one and took his head off! She was insane!"

"She was a newborn," Aro whispered, shaking his head slowly from side to side. "She displayed much calculated intelligence, but she was still a newborn. Edward Cullen feared and resented the unborn child, wanting to rip it from his beloved's womb, even after she stated she wanted it. His repugnant offer of Bella's body for you to impregnate was ... reprehensible ... beyond contempt."

Gasps of shock could be heard from the vampires over the mutterings and weepings of the humans.

Jacob groaned. "I didn't-"

"It matters not!" Aro spat out the words, silencing him. "She would have remembered his vile scheme and sought a reckoning. Without doubt, she knew enough to disable the most skilled fighter first. Allowing her so close ... " His eyes narrowed. "I can only surmise she was able to mask her emotions from him as she could block her thoughts from Edward and myself. So many errors. So many mistakes were made. The scarred one-Jasper-he should  have known having that many beings around a newly awakened vampire-"

"He told us that, but Edward ... She woke up _crazy_ ," Jacob screamed over the weak groans of the others. "That stupid, fucking Edward! He destroyed her! She shoved him away like he was nothing!" Jacob's lungs rattled as he drew in each ragged breath. "Then she ran. None of them even moved to stop her! They were standing there like ... She jumped from the landing to the living room."

"And you followed. She fought viciously to take the child from the one named Rosalie Hale."

"She tore the blonde apart and then she killed it. She died to save it, and then she killed it." Jacob's head dropped and hung between his shoulders.

"You, her mortal enemy," Aro intoned, "approached her."

"How do you even know that?" Jacob strained to lift his head. "She was crazy! Her red eyes-" He gulped. "Insane!"

"Unlike Edward Cullen, I am able to see the entirety of your thoughts and memories, and I have seen, through _your_ eyes, Alpha Jacob Black, what transpired." Aro's burgundy eyes shifted to a dull black. "I will enlighten you, so that you comprehend the magnitude of your crimes. You heard the babe's heart beating, you noted her almost-human scent and attributes. You saw Bella attempting to protect her, yet you continued to approach them. Your _aroma_ and proximity alarmed the new mother. She growled to warn you away, but in your obvious ignorance, you stepped closer. Being a newborn vampire and being threatened, she was incapable of controlling her immense strength while holding her infant. She crushed the child in her attempt to keep it from you." Aro clasped his shaking hands in front of his chest. "Did you not see her hesitation? Hear her gasp of horror when she realized what she had done as she held the suddenly limp child in her hands? You did. You were fully aware you caused the death of her child. You _phased_ and called to your waiting wolf brothers and sister. You dismembered Isabella while your cohorts decimated the others."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Aro bowed his head and swallowed the venom that had begun to well up. He pressed his fists into his chest in an attempt to quell the recurring ache and his ire.

Caius stepped forward and hissed through clenched teeth. "Though the child was dead, the Cullens were not ended-deceased-as you were also well aware of, _dog_. Instead of urging the Cullens to assist the warrior and allow him to take control, you and your horde of rabid beasts maliciously and methodically tore them apart in ever smaller pieces. You demolished their home and set it ablaze."

Marcus's deep voice rang out. "They had not broken your treaty-the very one _you_ made exceptions to-yet you attacked and destroyed them."

"She wasn't my Bella! She was an animal ... insane. A _monster_!" Jacob sagged even lower in the large guard's hands.

"You refuse to acknowledge that she was as overwhelmed with her new state of being as you were when you first became a _spirit warrior_." Marcus growled and raised his fist.

Aro reached out to stop Marcus from taking another step toward Jacob Black. "His belligerence makes their crime even more barbarous and depraved." He brought his hands together, and touched the tips of his index fingers to his mouth. "We also know of what you refer to as the _wolf gene_." His eyes narrowed. "I first learned of it from Edward Cullen. Our knowledge was extended by the young Seth Clearwater."

Even with their debilitating injuries, the Quileutes reacted violently to Aro's words. The raucous screams and outraged howls were immediately silenced by a flurry of stone-like fists.

"My brother Marcus has discerned the intricacies of your genealogies. The information has been disseminated throughout our guard and newly appointed deputies."

Caius let out a frigid laugh. "We have secured Joshua Uley north of here and discovered he has been most indiscreet-sowing his seed far and wide. As we speak, his ill-begotten offspring are being rounded up and disposed of-no matter where he left them." He stalked toward a man sitting rigidly in a wheelchair and took hold of his chin, lifting his head. "Chief Billy Black, your rebellious daughters will be found. All _four_ of your children will be ended. Thank your Spirits _your_ end comes swiftly."

In a blur of movement, Caius spun away as the Chief of the Quileute people slumped in his chair, his eyes unblinking and staring at nothing, his chest still-not rising with breath.

Speaking even more loudly, projecting his voice above the blowing rain and the people's wails, Caius glared at the humans trying to huddle together. "A bounty has been placed upon the heads of the La Push Protectors and their progeny. All those with the beastly inheritance coursing through their veins will be destroyed. Items with their putrid scent will be distributed throughout our world with instructions to immediately kill any humans who bear the stench."

"You can't kill our whole tribe-our children!" a weak, feminine voice exclaimed from the group of elders. "That's genocide!"

Finding the speaker, Aro turned to face her. "Sue Clearwater, we are not as cruel and malicious as you all believe. Even though your people wish to eradicate our race from the face of the earth, we will not be eliminating your entire tribe-only those with the tainted blood-those who have proven they are a danger to _my_ people. Some must remain to explain the passing of so many of your tribe, despite the fact you keep predominantly to yourselves. You are well-versed at your traditional folklore-perhaps a plague as explanation? I will leave that to your discretion. There will be new legends of how the great Spirit Warriors were vanquished by the dreaded Cold Ones. A cautionary tale to pass down to future generations."

Setting his jaw and perusing the wretched humans, Aro inhaled deeply, his nostrils flaring. "Regardless of your beliefs, we are not without some compassion. Death will be swift. Your Chief, William Black, Junior, will be laid to rest with his forebears. Council members and others with the blood of the wolves will be interred with their ancestors. To ensure the bodies will not be discovered and lead to troublesome questions that might reveal _our_ existence, those who have transformed into wolves will be incinerated and their ashes dispersed."

"No!" another woman shrieked. "You can't do this!"

"Oh, but we can, we will, and we are." Ignoring the rain, Caius fixed his attention on the young woman struggling ineffectually against her captors. "Aro, that one bears a wolf's whelp. I can hear the fluttering of its heart."

"Emily Young." Aro stated somberly and gestured toward one of the men panting and grimacing in pain. "Mate of Samuel Uley. You shall be cremated as well."

"No! No!" Jacob Black raised his head, shaking with his effort. "You can't kill the women or wipe out all the descendants of Taha Aki!"

Aro turned back to Jacob and the ghost of a smile played about his lips. "It has already begun. After brutally and savagely murdering the Cullens, you erroneously thought you and your brethren could become _vampire hunters,_ roam the world, and extinguish _my_ people instead of remaining sequestered here. A foolish, unattainable dream on your part, but I cannot allow it to grow and fester. Even with your ineptitude, you have proven to be a danger."

Glancing at the various members of his guard who restrained the criminals, Aro raised his arm and signaled them with a grand flourish.

In a morbidly choreographed dance, each of the broken and battered shape shifters were lifted from the ground in unison, and their necks were efficiently snapped. Their lifeless bodies were released and unceremoniously dropped into the shallow pools of red-stained rainwater.

Jacob Black's eyes squeezed shut. Tears joined the raindrops rolling down his face, and an agonized sob escaped his split and swollen mouth. Aro reached forward to place his hand on the crown of his head as if he were about to bestow a blessing.

"You'll never get away with it!" Jacob cried out in desperation.

Because he was the Alpha, the leader-because he was the first to attack and dismember Bella Swan and call his pack to finish the others-not only did he have to watch his father's death, he knew he would be left alive long enough to witness the deaths of his people.

"But we will. The storm will wash it all away. As it washed away the ashes of your hapless victims." Aro placed his cold hands almost reverently around Jacob's neck and urged his face upward. "The others of the wolf bloodlines are being gathered and will be brought here. Death will come for you soon."

Jacob gasped and shrank away from Aro's touch. He flinched at every scream and shriek. Shuddered uncontrollably at the grating crunch of each neck as it was snapped, and the splashing thud as each body hit the ground. "You'd kill all of us because of the Cullens?"

Cold rain trickled down, and Aro knew, through Jacob Black's thoughts, it looked as if tears were streaming down his face. For the first time in his lengthy existence, he longed for the ability to weep and mourn.

"I have my exquisite wife, my devoted brothers, my loyal dear ones, but Carlisle Cullen was ... my _friend_."

 

.

~o~ the end ~o~

.

~oVo~

.

 


End file.
